Lost Lizzie
by Kat54
Summary: I'm really bad at summary's...
1. Confused

Lizzie Brooke McGuire stepped into the dark bedroom. She knew she had to do this, but she didn't want to. But Miranda had done it. Parker had done it. Every girl in school had done it. And the most popular girls, Kate and Claire had done it. And didn't Lizzie want to be popular? The pressure of high school was increasing, and nothing was the same as junior high. Every girl was considered "cool" if they slept with a boy. So why didn't Lizzie want to? "I have to do this," Lizzie whispered. "I have to." Ethan Craft turned around. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! Look who's looking hott!" He stepped up to her and pulled off her tank top. Before she knew it, they were both naked in bed. Lizzie felt so uncomfortable as Ethan scanned her body. She tried to remember what Miranda had said. "Lizzie, it's like magic," Miranda had said. "When I had sex with Andy, it was great." But to Lizzie, it was not great. She felt lost, lost in a world full of confusion. She was still only fifteen, yet she had already lost her virginity. How great was that? After about fifteen minutes of lust, she got up from the bed. "Where ya goin' Lizzie?" Ethan asked. "Home," she yelled. She raced down stairs, past all the high schoolers making out and drinking, and headed on home. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to talk to. Miranda wouldn't understand why she didn't like sex. Her parents wouldn't understand why she had sex. She tried to imagine their faces if they knew she had made love. Ashamed faces. Lizzie didn't want to see that. She just wanted to lock herself in her room and stay there. And that was exactly what she did. She sank on her bed and cried her heart out. She ever so wished that her best friend Gordo was there. But he wasn't. Gordo had moved away a year ago. Lizzie tried to think of Gordo, but thoughts of Ethan spread throughout her mind. Nothing would ever be the same. Everything had changed. Pictures of Ethan's undressed body flashed through her mind, images of them having sex. Lizzie couldn't take it. What would she do? "I just have to forget about it," she breathed. "I just have to forget about it." 


	2. Surprised

Lizzie sat in her science classroom, tired and distressed. It was just a day after she had sex with Ethan, and she had definitely not forgotten about it. Now, as Mr. Cain handed out the exam on the human body, Lizzie couldn't think straight. She looked at the diagram of the human body. Her eyes narrowed to the penis. Then she looked at Ethan. He winked at her. How could she have ever agreed to sex? To see Ethan's penis? Nothing was ever right anymore. She went from class to class, felling like a slut. She was just trash at the side of the road. Worse than trash. Dirty trash. The dirtiest trash.  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Lizzie couldn't stand it. She felt sick- again. She felt like she was going to vomit. This same thing had been going on since- since, Lizzie tried to remember, but ran to the bathroom instead, ready to throw up. "Are you all right?" Miranda asked. "Yeah," Lizzie said. "I must just have the flu." But inside, Lizzie knew she didn't have the flu. There was something else wrong. And Lizzie had a good guess what it was. Lizzie walked slowly down the hallway. She felt nocuous, but knew she couldn't be late for gym. Today they had everyone's health physical. Lizzie opened the large double-doors of the gym, just in time to hear Coach Phillips announcements. However, the words were distant to Lizzie as her stomach acted up. Then Caoch Phillips started handing out everyone's gym physicals. When she reached Lizzie's, she didn't hand her a form, instead the large woman said "You'll get your after class. For now, you can sit out." It was strange. Coach Phillips never let anyone sit out. But deep inside her heart, Lizzie knew the exact reason why she wasn't running with her classmates, Her thought swirled and Lizzie resolved that Coach Phillips knew. At the end of gym, Lizzie reported to Coach Phillip's office. Coach Phillips set her down and handed her the envelope. And Lizzie wasn't at all surprised when Coach Phillips said, "Lizzie, the test reveals you're pregnant." 


	3. Ashamed

APOLOGIES TO READERS: FIRST OF ALL, I'M SORRY IF MY CHAPTERS ARE A LITTLE SHORT. ALSO, I SEEM TO BE SKIPPING AROUND IN TIME, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IT'S MY FIRST FAN FIC. IN THE FUTURE, I'LL TRY TO INCORPORATE MORE FLASHBACKS. ALSO, IF THIS CONTENT BOTHERS YOU, INSTEAD OF GIVING ME AN AWFUL REVIEW, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT! YES, THIS DOES INVLOVE SOME MATURE ISSUES; THAT IS WHY IT IS RATED PG-13. BTW, I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! DON'T SUE ME!  
  
By the end of the day, somehow almost everyone at Hillridge High knew of Lizzie's pregnancy. All eyes stared at Lizzie. In class, between class, after class. It reminded Lizzie of the time she was modeling clothes and even Ethan Craft could barely speak to her. But this was different. Much different. Instead of awing over her popularity, they whispered and pointed in shame at the "pregnant girl." Lizzie could no longer stand it. This was what was supposed to happen to the wild girls, not Lizzie. Lizzie was a good girl, wasn't she? Lizzie was so confused. These days she didn't know what was what. She had to talk to someone, and Lizzie knew just who. Miranda. Miranda had to help Lizzie at a time like this, after all, she was the one who encouraged Lizzie to have a sexual relationship. So after seventh period, Lizzie was finally able to get a hold of her. "Miranda! Miranda!" she called, tracking down her best friend. Miranda didn't turn around. "Miranda!" Lizzie called again. Miranda began to pace faster. "Miranda!" Lizzie screeched, calling the attention of at least everyone in the freshman hall. Finally, Lizzie reached the girl. Her heart was beating fast and she was severely out of breath. Miranda finally turned around and said, "Get away from me," and left. Lizzie's best friend, or ex-best friend walked far into the distance. Lizzie stood watching in silence as all eyes looked at her. What would she do now? Who would she talk to? The only person that came to her mind was Ethan. Lizzie raced to the freshman gym and spied Ethan warming-up for basketball practice. He saw Lizzie, but totally ignored her. So Lizzie walked up to him. "Ethan, we have to talk," she said. Ethan had a stupid/worried expression on his face, his one look that actually appeared as though he was thinking. "Lizzie, I can't talk to you," was all he said. "Great," Lizzie said sarcastically as she exited towards the door. Now NO ONE would talk to her. She headed to her locker and quickly picked up her books and backpack and headed home. On any other day, she would have gotten a ride with Miranda, but now that was out of the question. Just as Lizzie was about to leave, she heard a familiar voice call "Bye Lizzie!" She turned around. It was Larry Tudgeman. "Great," Lizzie said. "The only person who will talk to me is Tudgeman." 


End file.
